


No More Secrets

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Firsts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sex, Sick Dean Winchester, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean getting sick ends up bring them together.</p><p>Sam can tell something is wrong with Dean, he isn't being himself. Dean is sick, but Dean never gets sick. If he does he hides it and the way he is acting has Sam worried. Sam takes care of Dean but he gets worse and refuses to go to the hospital. Sam manages to get him to there, and after Dean has surgery and is high on pain meds he makes a move. Sam wants to wait to have sex until Dean is out of the hospital but Dean is way too horny to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean tossed his shovel in the trunk and slammed it shut. Sam was already in the Impala, they had just spent the past two hours digging up a grave so they could salt and burn the remains. Dean was normally the one waiting for Sam, but he felt tired, worn out and his entire body hurt. It was strange because he never felt like that from something so routine and easy. He was about to get in the car when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He hunched over and took a deep breath. A few seconds later the pain dulled so he stood up and got in, starting the Impala.

Sam noticed Dean was not being himself. He was lagging behind, extra quiet and he seemed off.

"What's wrong with you, dude?"

Dean looked up, his eyes looked bloodshot and glassy. There were dark circles under them and his face was pale. His breathing was more rapid, and he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. 

"Huh? Nothin's wrong with me."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean, you look like you feel like shit."

Dean shrugged and started driving. Sam knew something was wrong, not only because Dean looked like he was feeling like total shit, but he didn't even have the radio on or say one word. Sam couldn't remember a time when the radio wasn't blasting and Dean was never quiet unless something was wrong. His face was tense, he bit down on his lip every time the car hit a bump and his breathing was hitched.

Sam tried not to worry about it too much, Dean had done this his entire life. If Dean had ever been sick, Sam rarely knew about it. There were times he could tell he was not feeling well but Dean tried his best to never show it. Even when Dean had been shot, stabbed or hurt he always pretended he was fine. It was just bothering Sam that he was acting like this, something had to be pretty majorly wrong if he was. That scared Sam only because he had no idea what it could be or how serious it was. But he knew better than to question him, if it got any worse he would have to but for now he seemed to be dealing with whatever was bothering him.

"You hungry?" Dean asked Sam, glancing at him.

"Yeah, just stop wherever you want, I'm fucking starving."

Dean nodded and pulled into the first restaurant he saw. "You get the food, I'm gonna get some booze."

Dean slowly got out of the car and walked to the liquor store next door to the restaurant. Sam watched him walk, he was walking slow and hunched over. He was starting to get worried but figured maybe he just was tired, and once he ate he would feel better because Dean always was in a better mood once he ate.

Sam got Dean a bacon double cheeseburger and two pieces of pie. Dean was already in the Impala when he got in. He was drinking whiskey, and when Sam got in he paused. The smell of the food made his stomach clench, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Dean, let me fucking drive."

Dean opened his eyes, took a long sip of whiskey and shook his head. "Fuck Sammy, I'm fine. Stop bitching about everything I do."

"I'm not bitching Dean, you're obviously-"

 _"Sammy_ ," Dean snapped. He looked over at him and sighed. He started the Impala and drove to the motel.

When they got to the motel Dean turned the Impala off, Sam got out but Dean sat there. He put his head on the steering wheel for a minute then took a deep breath and got out. When he got in the room, Sam was getting the food out. Dean held his breath as he walked past and went into the bathroom. Several minutes later he came out and sat on the couch.

Sam sat at the table and ate, but surprisingly Dean didn't eat anything. Sam knew better than to ask if he wanted his food, or to ask if he was OK. He knew for sure something was wrong. Dean never skipped a meal, anytime food was around he always devoured it. 

Sam decided to test him a little, do some things that would normally get a reaction out of him and if Dean did nothing he would have to bring it up because although Dean not eating was a sure sign he was sick, he had to make sure something else wasn't wrong because it didn't seem like it was just being tired or not feeling well.

Dean was sitting on the couch, Sam sat next to him and grabbed the remote off of his leg. Dean didn't complain or bitch like he normally would have. He turned it to a show he knew Dean hated. Dean was staring at the ceiling, his head laying against the back of the couch and he was slouched down. Sam turned the volume up and switched it to a station playing music that would normally have Dean throwing a fit. He just sat there, his chest was rising and falling quicker than normal and he was taking quick jerky breaths. He seemed like he was in some sort of pain, it could just be a stomach ache but Sam knew better than to ask until he knew for sure what was wrong.

Sam turned the volume back down and put a movie on, sitting back and watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean slowly sat up and slid to the end of the couch and reached out to the coffee table, picking up the whiskey. Sam saw him wince, then he closed his eyes and held his breath. He took several long drinks of whiskey then got up and went into the bathroom, a few minutes later he came out and walked over to one of the beds.

Sam was about to ask him what was wrong but decided against it because Dean wouldn't admit to anything anyway, Sam knew if he said something he would blow it off and make up a ridiculous excuse. Dean never went to bed early, if he got more than four hours of sleep it was rare. It was only nine o'clock, if Dean went to bed before one or two in the morning it was normally considered going to bed early. Sam watched him take his shirt off and slowly step out of his jeans. He moved the covers and climbed in, not even a minute later Sam could hear him snoring lightly. He was worried about him. Dean was never sick, not like this.

Sam remembered countless times when they were younger and he got sick Dean was always the one who took care of him. Every time Sam got the flu or a cold Dean took him to the doctor, made sure Sam took his medicine, he'd keep him happy and entertained to get his mind off of being sick and did anything Sam wanted him to do. Even now when Sam was sick Dean made him food and took care of him. Dean never got sick, or at least he never acted like it, he just dealt with it and did his best to hide it. It was in his nature, or maybe because of the way his dad drilled it in to him to never show weakness and never let anything slow him down. If Dean was sick or hurt he never let on, unless Sam figured it out and even then he acted like he wasn't. But this was different, he had never seen Dean like this and Sam knew it had to be pretty damn bad for Dean to be acting this way.

Sam got up and walked over to the bed. Dean was curled up under the covers, he looked flushed and sweaty. Sam gently put his hand over his forehead, he was burning up. Sam went into the bathroom and got a cold washcloth. He returned to Dean's bed and placed it on his head. Dean stirred around and his eyes fluttered open.

"Stop Sammy..." Dean muttered and closed his eyes. He pushed the washcloth off his head but Sam put it back on. His eyes opened and he squinted up at Sam. "What? Just let me sleep."

Sam debated on making him take something, his fever had to be high and he seemed sort of out of it, which either was from being half asleep or the fever. Sam went over to the bag they kept weapons in, and dug around for a bottle of Tylenol. He went back over to Dean and sat on the edge of his bed. He gently shook Dean. Dean muttered something and flipped over onto his stomach. Sam sighed, he put his hand on his arm and shook him harder. His arm was burning up. He was worried his fever was too high and figured he should take his temperature, so he found a thermometer. He knew it would be easiest to do when Dean was asleep, then he could not argue.

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist and lifted his arm up, sliding the thermometer under his arm and holding it down. A few seconds later it beeped.

 _"Shit_ ," Sam muttered.

His temperature was 102.5 degrees. He knew that if it got much higher it was borderline for going to the hospital, but he also knew there was no way in hell he would get Dean to go unless he knocked him out and drug him there. He was going to have to just try and get his fever down, if it didn't go down he would go from there and figure out what the hell he should do.

Sam took a deep breath, he knew this was not going to be easy because Dean was just going to argue with him, and on top of that he wasn't feeling well so he would be in a pissy mood. Sam pushed Dean over, he moaned softly, wrapping his arm around his side. 

"Dean! Wake up. C'mon you're fucking sick and you need to take something for that fever."

Dean groaned and opened an eye for a few seconds and looked at his brother. "Leave me alone, just let me fucking sleep it off.  _Damn._ "

"No, your fever's way too high. Get your ass up for two seconds and swallow these pills or I'll take you to the hospital."

"Like hell you will, damn it Sammy  _please._  I just...fuck, just let me sleep I feel like shit, I'm fucking tired and I just want to sleep until I feel better. I'll be fine in the morning."

Dean started rolling onto his side but Sam put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him up, he noticed he winced a little. He felt a little bad but he had to get his fever down. 

"Stop being a baby and swallow the damn pills or I'll have to dump ice on you."

"I don't have a fucking fever, I'm freezing." Dean laid back down and pulled the covers up. He was shivering but his face was flushed.

"You do too, and it's pretty damn high. Like less than a degree from needing to go to the ER. Stop fucking around Dean, this is serious."

"Is not. Just got one of those twenty four hour things. Or a cold. How can I have a fever if I'm fucking freezing?"

"I took your temperature, and that's a symptom of a high fever, getting the chills."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's head, he felt clammy and even hotter than he did before.

"Dean, please. I'm begging you to take it." Sam thought for a minute then got up. "Hang on."

Sam got some Ibuprofen, he knew if he took it along with the Tylenol it would help his fever go down more. He sat on the bed and tapped Dean's cheek until he opened his eyes. He looked up at Sam, his eyes barely open. Sam held out a glass of water and the pills but Dean just shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Dean, don't do this to me, I'm really fucking worried about you. Stop being stubborn. Here, take both, You have to get that fever down Dean."

Dean sighed, "Leave me alone if I do?"

"For four hours."

"I need more than my four hours. The way I feel right now I need about forty."

Sam sighed, at least he was admitting he wasn't feeling well. Sam was actually surprised that he agreed to it, but he probably knew Sam would insist on him taking the medicine and not give up and leave him alone until he did.

"I'll take 'em if you leave me alone until I wake up."

"I'll leave you alone for four hours. That's when you have to take the meds again."

"Ugh, what the fuck ever. Give 'em here."

Dean took all of the pills and tossed them in his mouth, taking a sip of water and sliding back down under the covers. 

Dean had drifted off to sleep right away, but Sam wanted to make sure his fever went down. He thought about looking up what Dean might have but didn't know what his symptoms were. An hour later he seemed to have a slightly lower temperature so Sam got in bed. He set the alarm on his phone so he could check on Dean and give him more medicine if his temperature went back up.

A few hours later, Sam heard his alarm going off. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Dean. The covers were pulled up over his head, so Sam got up and pushed them down. He was shivering and his head was burning up again. Sam took his temperature again, it was close to 103, he was worried. Dean's temperature went down a little last time, so he decided to try one more time to get it down, then if it didn't go down he would have to find a way to get him to go the the Emergency Room. Sam sighed, he was not looking forward to arguing with him but he was too worried about Dean to really care. Sam got the medicine and sat down on Dean's bed. It took a few minutes to get him to wake up, but he was too out of it to argue with Sam.

"Dean, please just take this, you can go right back to sleep, OK?"

Dean nodded and took the pills without saying a word. Sam went to get up when Dean's arm shot up and grabbed his.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"I'm freezing."

Sam went over to his bed and pulled the comforter off and wrapped it around his brother.

"Better?"

Dean shook his head. Sam bit down on his lip, there was no other blankets in the room, just a thin sheet.

"I could lay with you, it might help you warm up?"

Dean nodded and shifted over. Sam climbed into the bed, as soon as he laid down, Dean curled up next to him and laid across his chest. Sam sucked in a breath, if Dean wasn't sick at that moment Sam would be freaking out. He had wanted his brother his entire life, the desire to be with him grew stronger everyday. Sam slowly put his arm around Dean, pulling him close. Dean pressed tighter against him, still shivering but not like he had been. Sam couldn't enjoy the feeling of Dean laying on him because he was burning up, Dean's skin felt like it was on fire. Sam would have thought it would have gotten a little better. Sam tightened his arm around his brother, Dean shifted and slid his arm around Sam's waist. Sam wished they could lay like this every night. He used to share a bed with Dean when they were growing up, and he had always imagined sleeping like this. Sam ran his hand up Dean's back, Dean moaned softly and held on to Sam tighter. He was no longer shivering, but he was still burning up. Sam looked down at him, even when he was sick as hell he looked extremely hot and sexy, and when he was sleeping he looked even sexier. Sam watched Dean sleep, even though he was worried, Sam managed to fall asleep. He loved the feeling of Dean laying on him and it made him forget about everything.

Sam woke up an hour later, he felt cold and looked over. The covers were pushed off and Dean was gone. Sam got up, the bathroom door was closed. He heard Dean puking so he tried to go in, but the door was locked. He didn't bother knocking he just picked the lock and opened the door.

Dean was sitting on the floor with his head on his arm, resting against the toilet. He looked even worse than before. He was pouring sweat and his face was pale.

"Dude, you need to go get checked out you look fucking horrible."

"Sammy fuck. People get sick I probably ate some bad food or something."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"Just get the fuck out dude I-" Dean got sick again. He was just about to tell Sam to leave him alone when he thought he was going to puke again, but he had been puking so long nothing was coming out.

Sam bit his lip, he knew he had to feel like total shit. He kept dry heaving, Sam wondered what was making him so sick. "How long have you been getting sick?"

"Just go back to bed.  _Fuck._  I locked the door for a reason. Why'd you bust down the door anyway?"

Sam turned the sink on and got Dean a cup of water. He shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"Probably made me sick taking all those fucking pills. Fuck, it was like in the Exorcist. Now I'm fucking hot as hell."

"No, they helped your fever break. Something is wrong with you, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Sam sat down next to Dean on the floor. Dean sighed and looked at him. "Just go to sleep Sam."

"No fucking way, Dean. Why is it so bad that I'm worried about you?"

"Nothin' to worry about Sammy."

"Dean..." His brother was so damn stubborn sometimes. "Whatever, but I'm not leaving you in here by yourself."

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy I can handle it, probably just fall asleep anyway."

"Dean, let me take care of you...this one time. You took care of me hundreds of times. You still do. You always act like-"

"OK OK, if I let you stay, will you shut up? I have a fucking migraine and everything hurts...I just want to sleep."

"Why don't you go back to-"

Sam was about to say bed, but Dean threw up again. Sam rubbed Dean's back until he relaxed and fell asleep. Sam fell asleep with Dean leaning against him. He woke up when he felt Dean moving around. Sam carefully stood up, Dean was still asleep. Sam figured if he didn't get him in bed he was going to be bitching about his neck hurting. Sam stooped down and pulled him up. Dean's eyes flew open when Sam put his arm around his waist. He pushed Sams arm away hard, pain shooting up his side.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know when you touched my side felt like a fucking knife going through me."

Sam gently pushed his hand near Dean's stomach, he didn't react until he pulled it away. When he did, Dean felt searing pain across his abdomen. He doubled over in pain, pushing Sam's arm away.

"Fuck.  _Stop._  That hurts like a bitch."

"Dean, I think it's your appendix. Seriously, it's nothing to fuck around with you need to go to he hospital before it bursts or gets worse."

"Fuck no. No fucking way" Dean narrowed his eyes. "You know how I feel about hospitals, I'm fine."

Sam knew the last few times Dean had been in the hospital it was pretty traumatic. First when he was almost killed in the car accident and was being chased by a reaper only to have their dad sell his soul and die, then the whole mess with the Leviathans and Bobby dying. Dean had always hated hospitals, but now it was worse. He rarely went in them for cases unless he absolutely had to. Dean stood up then hunched over holding his side. He held his breath and tried to stand up, every step he took sent a searing pain up his side but he bit down on the inside of his mouth to try and make it to the bed.

Sam could see the pain in his eyes. He could not believe his brother was being so stubborn. Even for Dean it was ridiculous, there was obviously something seriously wrong. Sam was about to punch him and knock him out, then drag him to the ER.

Dean couldn't take the pain anymore so he walked to the couch and plopped down, regretting jarring himself that hard.

 _"Fuck,"_   He yelled between clenched teeth.

"Dean, stop being so fucking stubborn. Right now it seems bad, but if it is your appendix and it bursts, it's gonna get a lot worse."

Dean had flipped the TV on and was ignoring him. Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He turned to look at Dean, he had picked up the bottle of whiskey and was about to take a drink.

"You want to puke again?"

"Fuck no, but-"

Sam grabbed the bottle and set it on the table. Dean sighed. "Look, let me try to sleep. Give me one more chance. I just...I know it's nothing, OK?"

Sam put his hand on Dean's forehead and shook his head. "You are on fire, Dean."

"Go grab me a blanket, if it gets any higher...I'll consider going to the doctor or something in the morning."

"Dean, it's nothing to play around with. I bet anything it's your appendix."

"Fifty bucks says it's not."

"Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth. "I'm not betting on what's wrong with you. I'm not fucking joking. _Please._ "

Dean had his eyes closed. Sam sighed, he got the blankets and wrapped them around Dean, then sat and waited. He figured he'd wait until he fell asleep long enough that he would be so out of it he could just trick him into going, or maybe even carry him out to the car. He waited until Dean had been asleep for about twenty minutes then slowly got up off of the couch. He got Dean's clothes then carefully pulled his jeans halfway on. Dean shifted, he groaned and held his side. Sam was definitely taking him to the hospital, he knew it had to be his appendix. He put his arm carefully behind Dean's head and put his shirt over his head, then managed to maneuver his arms through. Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"What're you doin', Sammy?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm just gonna take you for a ride."

Dean was half asleep, and didn't make the connection. "Too tired."

"I'm just gonna drive you around, it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

Sam carefully moved him to the edge of the couch and pulled him up.

"Who's driving? I don't like riding bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Dean's jeans up then remembered he didn't put any shoes on. Once got them on, he put his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him gently until he started walking. He could hardly believe this was working, but Dean was pretty out of it.

He managed to get Dean into the Impala, he prayed he slept the whole way. Sam started driving, Dean slid down in the seat, the sat up quick, grabbing his side.

"You OK De?"

"No." He muttered and slouched down in the seat.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Fucking excruciating," Dean muttered and closed his eyes.

Sam let him fall back asleep. It took longer than Sam had anticipated, but he was trying to drive carefully so he would not jar Dean or go over any bumps so his pain wouldn't get worse. Dean was gradually sliding over, he was leaning against Sam, jerking around. Sam could tell it was getting pretty bad so he drove a little faster, if he was in that much pain but able to sleep his fever had to be dangerously high. When he pulled up to the hospital he carefully got out. He ran up and got a wheelchair then brought it back to the car. He opened the door, and gently shook Dean.

"C'mon Dean."

Dean's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" He looked at the building then his head snapped to Sam. _"Sammy..._ "

"Dean, don't argue with me, let them check you. Prove me wrong, OK? You win the bet no matter what, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you-"

 _"No,_ no fucking way Sam." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and winced.

"Dean, don't do this to me. I'm begging you. If it is your appendix and you ignore it...Fuck Dean, it could kill you. I can't lose you. Not now, not like this. Jesus, why are you so damn stubborn? C'mon Dean, you kill demons and vampires but you're gonna let a tiny little thing in your body-"

"Fuck, will you stop Sam?"

"Nope. Not until you go in."

Dean looked at Sam, he was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Sammy. The eyes aren't gonna work."

"Please Dean, if you care about me at all, you'll-"

"Aww c'mon. That's...." Dean looked up at Sam, his pain was getting worse. He shifted and hunched over, pain searing across his abdomen.

Dean clenched his teeth. _"Fine._ "

Once Sam got him into the ER they confirmed it was his appendix, and they were worried because his fever was so high that it either burst or was about to, so they decided to take him straight up to the OR for surgery. They started an IV and gave him antibiotics and several shots of pain killers.

Sam looked at Dean, he was staring at the ceiling, delirious from the fever and the meds.

"Sammy..."

"What's wrong?"

"W-why...the fuck you bring me here?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear the doctor? You have appendicitis, if it did burst and they don't do anything it can kill you."

Dean's eyes closed a minute then he opened them.

"You...wow. Sam, you're a good fucking brother."

Sam laughed, he knew it was the meds talking now.

"Saved my life and shit."

"It's alright, I owe you anyway."

"For what?"

"C'mon Dean, I don't have time to list all the reasons."

"Nah, I...I'm a dick to you sometimes."

"Not all the time."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome."

"Yeah, you are."

"Fuck, what're they gonna do?"

"Take your appendix out. Unless it burst, then they...clean it out I guess."

"Like...surgery?"

"How else would they take it out?"

Dean shrugged. "Fuck, do I get to go home after?"

"Not right away."

"Dammit. I fucking hate hospitals."

"I know."

"Will you...stay with me?"

"Not leaving 'til you can leave with me."

Sam took Dean's hand and squeezed it. He was worried about how the surgery would go, he knew it was routine and Dean would be fine, but he didn't exactly have the best luck when it came to people in the hospital. He could not stop thinking about the time Dean had almost died in one. But he knew if he didn't get him here, it could have been a lot worse. He had to fake it like everything was fine so Dean didn't think about it or worry.

"Promise me something, Dean."

"I'm not gonna die Sammy. You know I-"

"Not that, and I know. You're gonna be fine. Promise me you won't keep anything else from me anymore."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Mmmk. No more secrets Sammy."

Dean drifted off to sleep, Sam bit his lip. He wished they really could have no secrets and that Dean knew how he really felt about him. He was snoring lightly so Sam leaned in and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes flew open and stared into his. They fluttered shut for a few seconds but he was fighting to stay awake.

"Sammy, I-" Dean's voice was low and strained. He was slurring and pretty much out of it.

"Tell me later, just try to sleep and when you wake up you're gonna feel better. Bet they give you some good drugs after."

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched and he gave Sam a half smile. "Sam...Sammy..." Dean took a breath then looked at him. "Thanks for being....you know."

Sam knew Dean wasn't the type to come out and say things like he loved him or anything remotely close to emotions or feelings. But he knew how Dean felt, he was pretty sure it was the same way he felt about him. He was considering once Dean got better telling him how much he wanted to be with him. Maybe he'd try later when he was strung out on the pain killers so if he got pissed he had a good chance of not remembering.

"Sammy," Dean whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how to make....a reaper trap?"

"Dean, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise."

Dean looked at him for a few seconds and nodded. Dean fell asleep again, Sam watched him for several minutes. The nurse came in and said they would be taking him up in a few minutes, and that as soon as he got out they would talk to Sam in the waiting room. Sam got up and took Dean's hand and squeezed it. He shifted but was still asleep. Sam prayed everything would be OK.

"I love you Dean," Sam whispered.

"Don't be such a girl, Sammy," Dean whispered back and smirked.

"Ugh, you're such a little shit."

"Thought you loved me?"

Dean opened his eyes and grinned. He looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes then sighed and muttered, "Love you."

Dean chewed his lip, he did love Sam. He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with him, how he didn't just love him, he was in love with him.

"Sammy, I-"

The nurse walked in and gave him some medicine in his IV to get him relaxed, then started wheeling Dean's bed. Dean felt lightheaded, his eyes got heavy but he suddenly remembered what he was going to say to Sam. Sam was walking next to the bed, he'd have to wait. Dean saw Sam's hand on the rail of the bed and grabbed it. He squeezed it, looking into his eyes. The medicine was hitting him hard and fast, he couldn't even talk.

"I'll be right there when you wake up."

Dean was too fucked up to worry about it anymore. He grinned at his brother and laid back. He fell asleep before they even made it to the operating room. Sam went to the waiting room and got some coffee, he knew it would take several hours but he wasn't going to leave that spot until he knew Dean was alright. He sat back and figured out exactly how he was going to tell Dean how he felt. Life was too short and they had too many fucked up things happen to them, been torn apart and put through hell too much to not be together. Dean had been and always would be the one and only good thing in his life and he knew no one or nothing would ever come between them, they were meant to be together and he was determined to do whatever it took to be together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around, not sure where he was. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Totally confused he tried sitting up, feeling a dull pain in his side. He realized he was in a hospital bed. Sam was asleep in a chair next to him. He vaguely remembered Sam going on about how he was sick and needed to go to the hospital. He wanted to be pissed as hell that Sam brought him here but he felt good. Really good. Everything started coming back to him, the conversation with his brother, how he wanted to tell him what he wanted. Dean realized he had surgery. He started laughing, the pain meds they gave him and the anesthesia still in his system had him feeling really good, he was pretty fucked up.

Sam woke up, he looked up over at Dean, wondering what was so funny. Sam was looking at him with an expression that made Dean laugh harder. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain, trying to settle down, holding a pillow against his side. It hurt like a bitch but he couldn't stop. 

"You OK?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Feel good as fuck except for my side. Hurts but..." Dean laughed then looked up at his brother and froze. The sunlight was shining on him and he looked so incredibly hot Dean felt like the wind had just gotten knocked out of him.  _"Daaaamn._ "

"What?"

Dean blinked, did he say that out loud? He looked down, stupid fucking pain meds. He had to watch himself now. He could play dumb, Sam would figure he was just overly medicated or something.

"Huh?"

"What were you damning about?"

"Um," Dean shrugged and winced. "Fuck, uh. I don't know."

Dean sat back and laughed. If Sam only knew how bad he wanted him, he wished he could tell him. He knew Sam wanted him too. Dean was pretty fucked up, his inhibitions gone and he could not figure out why the hell he had hidden his feelings for so long.

"Dean, you need to get some rest."

"Fuck, how long was I out?"

"You were in surgery for six hours, then they brought you up here a couple hours later and they gave you a bunch of drugs and you've been out...shit, maybe three or four hours now."

"Damn. Well, I'm not tired.  _Fuck!_  I feel pretty damn good."

Sam smiled, Dean always cracked him up when he was high. He was so glad he was like this and not like he had been the night before. Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes fluttered shut, but they flew open a few seconds later. 

"Shit. Uh, what was I sayin'?"

"What were you flipping out about?"

"Oh." Dean closed his eyes and laid back.

"Hey you fucker, why won't you tell me?"

Sam saw the corner of Dean's mouth twitch. He was fighting back a smile. A minute later Dean was asleep. Sam sat back in the chair and looked at Dean for several minutes. He looked so damn hot, but Sam was exhausted and ended up falling asleep too.

A few hours later, Sam heard a knock at the door. A nurse came in, she was young, blond and had tight scrubs on, accenting her curves and large breasts. Sam sighed and sat back in his chair, figuring he should go get some coffee rather than watch his brother hit on yet another hot girl. He watched as Dean blinked several times, Sam sucked in a breath, he was so damn hot when he was all sleepy. He looked over at Sam and grinned.

"How you feeling?" The nurse asked Dean, her eyes scanning his face, flickering over to his biceps, her smile widening.

Dean yawned and shrugged. Sam looked back over at Dean, expecting him to be checking the girl out, or flashing her a sexy smile but Dean's eyes were on him. Sam felt his cock twitch, whenever Dean looked at him like that it drove him insane. He wondered what he was thinking, but realized it was probably just the drugs making him stare off.

The nurse smiled at Dean and took his blood pressure. Sam noticed her hand lingering over his bicep when she took the cuff off. He rolled his eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a hand on Dean's chest when she listened to his heart and lungs. She asked him how his pain was and Sam knew he would lie and say it was fine even if he was in agonizing pain. He was right, Dean grinned and told her he was fine. She looked at him suspiciously and pressed gently on his abdomen. Sam could see him clenching his teeth, when she slid her hand over near his side he sucked in a breath.

"It's not a bad thing to take your pain meds, you just had surgery. Most people are screaming and crying for them. It doesn't make you weak to take them."

Sam chucked softly, Dean could get hit by a train and he still would pretend he was fine.

Dean thought about it, he had felt pretty damn good. Now he felt shitty and since he had gone through hell the night before he figured he'd let them shoot him up with all kinds of good pain killers. 

"Do you want your pain meds?"

Dean nodded and flipped the TV on. The nurse turned to go, she glanced back at Dean but he was flipping through the channels. Sam wondered what the hell they were giving him, the nurse had been hardcore flirting with him but Dean totally ignored her. He had never seen his brother not flirt with a girl, he always flirted and if they were hot he laid in on so thick it was nauseating.

Dean pushed the covers down and tossed the remote on the bed, laying his head back. He turned and looked at Sam, a grin spreading across his face. Sam sucked in a breath, he looked so damn hot, the hospital gown fit snug around his chest and hugged his biceps tight. He looked tired and pale but still managed to look sexier than anything Sam had ever seen.

The nurse came back in and pushed the medicine through his IV. Sam watched as Dean's eyes drooped a few seconds later.

"Let me know if you need anything." The nurse ran her hand down Dean's arm and in a lower voice said,  _"Anything_  at all."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them and noticed Sam getting up.

"You leavin'?"

"I was gonna get some coffee...why? You've got a hot nurse that is dying to take care of you."

Dean shrugged and laughed. "Fuck her...I mean, no I don't want to...I mean um..."

Sam walked over to the bed, figuring that Dean must be pretty fucked up. He had never heard him say he didn't want to have sex with a hot girl, especially one that was practically begging for it. Dean's eyes flickered down his body, he smirked and looked back up at Sam. Sam wondered if he could tell he was hard, it had to be obvious because his cock was throbbing and his jeans felt so damn tight. Dean always made him horny, and Sam had been staring at him for hours, as always he just looked so damn gorgeous. He realized he was just wearing a thin hospital gown and his cock started pulsating. Dean had a leg propped up but he could tell he had an erection. He argued with himself that it could be from the nurse but Dean had said he didn't want her.

Dean patted the bed and looked up at his brother. "S-sit down Sammy."

His voice was slurred and his eyes were hooded. The pain meds must have been pretty damn strong, Dean had a huge tolerance. He was surprised he was still awake, he figured they would knock him out like they had earlier.

Sam inched closer, Dean shifted, wincing and sucking in a breath. Dean looked up at him, his pupils widening. His tongue slid across his perfect full lips, Sam bit down on his lip. He wanted Dean so bad in that moment he could barely stand it.

"Gonna sit down...or, or what?"

"Why do you want me to sit on your bed?"

"Cuz I do. Jesus Sammy, just sit your ass down."

Sam slowly sat down near Dean's feet. Dean made an impatient noise and pointed to a spot further up the bed. "C'mon Sammy, I'm practically dying here and you can't fucking sit a little closer? Jesus."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not dying, Dean. You had your appendix out, well actually it burst and it was kinda bad but you're OK now. Just gonna be sore as hell for awhile."

Dean snickered then looked up. "Really? Huh. But I-I wasn't talkin' about that though."

Sam's eyebrows mashed together as he inched up the bed. "What did you mean then?"

Dean smirked and closed his eyes, laying his head back and laughing.

Sam sighed. "Dean, I'm tired as hell. Been up for two days with you and-"

"Really? Damn. You know I used to take care of your ass all the damn time. Stayed up for days, sometimes a whole week. The flu, chicken pox, um...all kinds of shit. I never bitched about it."

"I know. Dean, you..." Sam sighed, he knew what he was about to say was going to make Dean's ego even more inflated. "You're...the most amazing brother. You've done more for me than anyone ever would. I don't know what I would do without you Dean and you always take care of me. You're just-"

"Sammy...c'mon stop being all, you know,  _girly_. You're my fucking brother, of course I take care of you."

"Dean, you do a lot more than any brother would ever do and I could never...."

"Can you stop?"

"I just wish you'd stop always putting me first and do something for yourself for a change. I mean, at least give half a fuck about yourself because you could care less."

Dean shrugged and laid his head back, he did not want to talk about this, or anything. He wanted to kiss his brother, have sex with him, anything but this. Dean was so horny it was ridiculous, it had to be the meds making his already sexed up overdriven libido even more turbo charged. Just looking at Sam made his cock throb.

"Why'd you do it? I mean, you were just a kid Dean."

"Sammy, stop. Jesus, what the hell do you think? Ugh you know I hate-"

"Yeah yeah, talking about stuff. I mean, there were times you were sick and took care of me anyway."

Dean shrugged "Didn't matter, only thing that mattered was making you feel better." Dean sighed. "Do we gotta talk about this? It's kinda a buzz kill."

Sam smirked. "OK then, what did you want to talk about? Oh, you don't like talking, so what did you want?"

"You," Dean muttered under his breath. He looked up, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. Fuck it, he was gonna take a chance. If Sam reacted bad, he would blame the drugs. It was a perfect opportunity.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, wondering if he just said what he thought he did. Dean was staring at him, grinning.

"I got a secret."

Sam sighed, in typical Dean fashion he was going to blow everything off and just joke around. Dean sounded like a little kid, he was grinning like one too, but he was sick so Sam rolled his eyes internally and decided he should just play along with whatever game he was playing. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

"Okaayyy..." Sam replied slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Don't you wanna know what it is?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. Dean's grin widened. "Gotta come closer."

Sam squinted his eyes at Dean, Dean laughed. "Don't want no one else to hear it."

Sam looked around the room and back at Dean. "Uh, no one else is in here, Dean."

"Never know, just...do you want to know or not?"

Sam was getting more and more interested in it now. Dean always knew how to get him riled up. He constantly played games and was extremely immature, but Sam secretly loved it. Dean was the only thing that made life interesting, and the only time Sam laughed, smiled, or was happy was when he was with his brother. He didn't care what they did or talked about, Dean was back to his normal goofy immature self, and Sam could not have been happier. He had been so sick and not himself the night before and Sam hated seeing him that way.

Sam nodded and slid up the bed, sitting next to Dean's stomach. Dean's tongue slid across his lips, he bit down on them then grinned at Sam. He was staring intently at Sam, his emerald green eyes suddenly darker, his pupils were now huge.

"Closer."

Sam licked his lips and moved until he was at the part of the bed that folded up. Dean motioned for him to come closer. Sam felt his heart racing. He leaned forward, Dean's pupils were eclipsing the green of his eyes, the were so big and beautiful. The sunlight pouring in through the window reflected off of Dean's blond hair, it shined and Sam could see the adorable freckles across his nose. He hadn't shaved in a week and the scruff made him look a million times sexier. Sam's mouth was dry, his palms were sweating and his cock was pulsating.

"Little more."

Sam held his breath, he inched closer. He was only a few inches away, he could see Dean's chest rising and falling more rapidly, he could feel his hot breath on him when he exhaled. Dean blinked, Sam's eyes focused on his long dark eyelashes then his eyes wandered to the freckles on his face. He was just looking at his perfect full plump lips when they seemed to get closer. Sam wished they would be on his, he looked back up at Dean's eyes. He could barely see any green in his eyes, his pupils were dilated so big. Sam knew it wasn't from the medicine, he was just as horny as Sam was. 

Sam suddenly felt Dean's hand on his face, he was pulling him close. Sam turned his head, expecting Dean to say something in his ear. He heard Dean laugh softly.

"Not gonna tell you, I'm gonna show you."

Dean jerked his head to his, crushing his lips against Sam's. Sam's eyes widened, Dean's hand cradled his face and his thumbs were running down his cheeks. Sam moaned and closed his eyes, Dean's lips felt even more incredible than he imagined. He felt Dean's tongue slide across his lips, Sam's brain short circuited, Dean's hand slid down his neck and over his chest. Sam groaned as he felt his arm wrap around his waist, Dean pulled him closer.

Dean was trying to get Sam to open his mouth but he seemed too stunned. Dean parted Sam's lips with his tongue and slid it into Sam's mouth. Sam gasped and put a hand on Dean's head, pulling him closer. He felt Dean smile and suddenly he was kissing him with more intensity. Dean moaned softly and Sam was going to lose it. He wanted to straddle his brother and ride his cock. He knew they couldn't, Dean had literally just gotten out of surgery and Dean would most likely not care but he waited his whole life for this so Sam figured he could wait another day or two.

Sam felt a tightness in his chest, his heartbeat was pounding in his temples, his cock was harder than it ever had been, so damn hard it hurt. He opened his eyes, and groaned. Dean's eyes were staring into his. He felt Dean pull him closer, kissing him deeper and his hand grabbed a handful of his hair. 

"Dean," Sam gasped as Dean started running his hand down his chest, tightening his fist in his hair. Dean closed his eyes and moaned Sam's name, kissing him rougher. Sam put a hand on Dean's face, Dean moved his head for a better angle and kissed him so hard and deep Sam felt lightheaded, flustered and hornier. His dick was pulsating, he moved a hand to Dean's thigh and slid it up slowly. His other hand slid up Dean's face and curled into his short hair, pulling. Dean was grabbing fistfuls of his hair, his arm slid down his back and grabbed his ass hard.

Sam pulled back, gasping and panting. He looked at Dean, his hair was fucked up, eyes dark, his pupils growing as he looked up at Sam. He licked his lips and a sexy grin spread across his face as his eyes scanned Sam's body. 

"Yeah, so...guess the secret's out. I uh...I want you. Fuck Sammy, want you so damn bad I can't take it anymore."

Sam looked up at his brother in surprise. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it when Dean went on. No way in hell he would interrupt him because Dean never talked about how he felt. Sam was stunned he was admitting it, and glad he wasn't the one who had to try to make a move first. He was reeling from the kiss, he had never felt anything so incredible in his life.

"I-I love you Sam. I mean..." Dean laid his head back and closed his eyes.  _"Fuck."_  He let out a long breath then looked at Sam. In a low voice, a barely audible whisper, he added, "I'm... _in_  love with you."

Sam felt his heart hammering in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't move, talk or even think. Dean opened an eye, he saw Sam sitting there completely shocked.

"I um, shit...if you don't...you know...I shouldn't have-"

"No! You...I...Dean, I-I feel the same way. I just...never thought you'd....admit it."

Dean smiled, "Me neither. Fucking....damn, all fucked up and I probably never woulda said it if I wasn't. Sucks I didn't say anything sooner. I mean I always kinda knew you felt..."

Dean trailed off, his eyes were drooping so Sam let him fall asleep, he needed his rest and Sam had to wrap his head around what just happened. He prayed Dean wasn't just really high from the pain killers and didn't mean any of it. He seriously doubted it, his brother used to get high and he never did anything like that. He knew he meant it, just the meds must have made him relax enough that he wasn't worried about Sam's reaction if he had been wrong. Sam smiled and sat back in the chair, watching Dean sleep and thinking about how much better life was going to be now that how they felt was out in the open. He hoped Dean would want to kiss him when he woke up, he could not stop thinking about it as he stared at his lips, how incredible they felt on his.

About an hour later, Dean was stirring around. Sam heard him moan softly and shift. He was rubbing his eyes and sitting up but moved to fast. Sam heard him suck in a breath and saw him grit his teeth as he held his side. Dean looked around the room for a second, half asleep. As soon as his eyes fell on Sam and he realized he was watching him, he grinned.

"You should get your medicine before it gets too bad."

"What? I'm fine."

"Dean, c'mon."

Dean looked up at Sam a minute, not sure if he had dreamed them kissing. Dean noticed Sam's eyes kept staring at his lips and he knew it was real. It had to be, it had felt so incredible there was no way it was a dream.

"Fuck Sammy, I wanna get the hell out of here. It sucks."

"Dean, you've been here less than a day. Chill out."

"I wanna...."

"What?"

"Have sex."

Sam bit his lip, he hoped Dean didn't mean with someone else, just sex in general. 

Dean saw the worried look on his brother's face and laughed. "I meant with you."

Sam felt his cock getting even harder. There was no way they could do it right now, Dean just had surgery. No one had sex hours after surgery, no one usually cared about anything after surgery. Except Dean apparently. It shouldn't surprise Sam, Dean was always horny. Sam remembered when he had to have surgery on his arm he could barely stand it, and it was a minor surgery. Dean just had major surgery and all he seemed to care about was sex.

"Dean, I don't think it's a good idea. You just had surgery, it's gotta hurt like hell." Dean shrugged. "What about your stitches?"

"They're bandaged up. If I pop 'em, they'll just sew me back up."

"Maybe they'll sew your mouth shut."

"You seemed to really enjoy my mouth being on yours."

Sam felt his face burn as Dean laughed.

"That door lock?"

"Dean...just wait a little longer. You can go home tomorrow if everything checks out."

Dean's eyes got bigger.  _"Tomorrow?_  Fuck that."

Sam saw Dean picking at the tape on his IV, so he reached over and he held his hand down over it. "Don't even think of pulling that out. You're not going to leave. You can wait one more day."

Dean pushed the covers down. "Does it look like I can wait? Fuck, I'm  _so_  goddamn horny."

Sam's eyes flickered down, Dean's fully erect cock was tenting up his gown.

 _"Fuck,"_ Sam whispered, licking his lips. Dean was making him so horny he could barely stand it.

"Yeah, you want some of that? I could bend you over in the bathroom."

"I doubt you can stand, you're pretty fucked up."

Dean moved to the edge of the bed, he carefully got up, holding his side. As soon as he looked up he got lightheaded and wobbled. Sam caught him and pushed him back on the bed.

 _"Ow_ , damn. I love it rough, but shit, stop jerking me around."

"Yeah, because if we fuck you won't get jerked around at all."

Sam gently pushed Dean back against the pillows, he had his arms wrapped around him and when Dean looked up, Sam froze. 

"C'mon Sammy..." Dean's hand softly caressed his face. He pulled Sam's face down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips then smirking and moving to his neck. Sam groaned as he felt Dean sucking down on his neck, the stubble on his face burning against his skin in the most amazing way. Sam gasped as Dean's tongue traced up his neck and behind his ear.

"Want you so damn bad Sammy."

Sam pulled back. "Dean, I want you just as bad....not here. Not now, stop making me be the bad guy."

"That's what you're being, who gives a fuck if I had surgery?"

"Me, I don't want something to get fucked up and you have to stay even longer."

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Sam rolled his eyes, he always acted like a kid when he didn't get his way. But he looked so damn adorable when he was pouting. No matter how fucking adorable he was, or how desperate Sam was to have sex with him, he didn't want him to have a complication because he couldn't wait.

"You could like, internally bleed or something. I promise we can in a few days."

"A few  _days?"_

"Fine, when they release you."

Dean pulled the covers up and a few seconds later Sam saw his hand moving up and down. Dean was staring right into his eyes, knowing he was driving him insane. Dean smirked and licked his lips, moaning softly as he pumped his fist faster up his cock.

"Wanna watch? You could help me you know."

Sam saw Dean's eyes flicker down to the bulge in his jeans and his grin widened.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him down, kissing him. Sam groaned as Dean's tongue plunged into his mouth, he went right in for a deep passionate kiss and Sam was on the brink of losing it. He was trying to figure out how exactly they could have sex. He knew they shouldn't, the last thing he needed was Dean to rip his stitches out and end up having to stay even longer. He would never hear the end of it if Dean didn't get to leave first thing in the morning.

Sam felt Dean run his hand up the fly of his jeans, he moaned as Dean's hand cupped tight around his erection. Sam groaned as Dean's hand moved up and down, he pushed his hips into his hand as Dean kissed him harder. Sam pulled back breathless, Dean was panting too. He looked as horny as Sam felt. 

"Fuck Sammy, got me so damn horny can barely stand it."

"Me? You're the one..." Sam looked up and sighed. He stood up and pulled the curtain around Dean's bed. Dean licked his lips and grinned.

"So how we gonna do this? I could try to bend you over and fuck you into the mattress, always wanted to do that. I guess you could ride me, if you're careful."

"Get real Dean, no sex until you're healed up."

"How long's that?"

"Full recovery is two weeks or more, but I mean, give it more than a few hours Dean."

"What? Fuck that, Sam. God, so fucking horny I'll probably end up dying from...from...I don't know but I have never ever been this horny and you can't just leave me sitting here with-"

"Fine, no sex until you get released."

 _"Sammy_..." Dean knew his voice was whiny, he didn't care. Sam was frustrating him to no end. If he had the strength he would be shoving Sam down and fucking him right that second.

"I'll blow you if you shut up and quit whining about it."

"You're gonna give me head? Like, right now?"

Sam nodded sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed Dean's hospital gown up and felt his cock twitch hard. Dean's dick was so big and thick, he knew it was but seeing it up close, about to suck on it was making Sam crazy. He had fantasized about giving his brother head since he hit puberty and could hardly believe he was about to finally get to do it.

"Sure you can handle it? I mean, have you ever...."

"No."

"Well don't hurt yourself. Last thing I need is you choking to death on my big cock."

"Shut up, Dean."

Sam knelt on the bed and nudged Dean's legs apart. He wrapped his fist around the base of Dean's cock. It was so damn big. Huge, and now that he was inches away from it, it looked even bigger.

"You can just...jerk me off if you're too-"

 _"Dean,_  I said I want to fucking blow you... but I won't if you don't shut up."

"What if it's really good and I make a noise?"

"You can make all the noises you want just stop running your mouth."

Sam leaned down and slowly drug his tongue up and teased it over the head of his brother's cock. Dean gasped as Sam's hot tongue eagerly moved quickly across his entire length then back down. Sam drug it up the vein and down into his slit. Dean leaned his head back and groaned.

"Fuck Sammy. Ohhh _shit._ "

Sam slowly started sucking down, Dean was dying to thrust into his hot wet mouth but tried his best to hold back. He bit down hard on his lip, Sam was halfway down and it felt incredible. He pulled back then took more in, Dean closed his eyes and moaned as he pulled back again and flicked his tongue, then spread the precome down. Sam slowly took more in, he could already feel Dean's cock at the back of his throat so he started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around and sucking down hard.

"Oh shit. Where the fuck did you learn to suck dick so damn good? Goddamn Sammy....feels fucking good as hell."

Dean groaned and threw his head back. He thrust his hips up and winced, his side was hurting but he could care less because he was getting the best blow job of his entire life. He glanced down and sucked in a breath, Sam's hazel eyes were staring into his, it made his cock twitch hard. Sam slowed down, when he felt Dean's cock at the back of his throat he slowly inched down until he took it all in. Dean bit his lip hard and choked back a moan as he felt his dick slide further down his brother's throat.

"Fuck Sammy, fuck...so fucking...oh baby,  _fuck_." Dean groaned as Sam started bobbing his head up and down fast. Dean grunted and pushed his hips up, biting down hard on his lip. It hurt like hell where the incision was but as soon as he felt his dick hit the back of his brother's throat over and over, the only thing he could feel was pure pleasure. Dean groaned as Sam's tongue roughly slid up his shaft and over the head of his cock.

"Uhhh...Son of a fucking bitch Sammy..."

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's balls, rolling them as he slid a finger under them. Dean was shuddering, making the hottest noises. He looked up, Dean's eyes were squeezed shut, he didn't look like he was in any pain, he looked like he was feeling ecstasy, and he was, pure ecstasy. Sam slid his finger down further, he teased it over Dean's rim. Dean spread his legs out so Sam teased his finger in. Dean was grunting, pushing down because he wanted Sam to finger him. 

Sam slid his finger in further, Dean gasped and pushed down, letting out a loud sexy moan. Sam knew this was stupid, anyone could just walk in at anytime, and Dean was getting louder, but Sam really could care less, he had always wanted to give his brother a blow job and now that he was doing it he wouldn't stop for anything because he loved it. Sam slid another finger in and scissored ithem over Dean's prostate. Dean was grunting and pushing his hips up. He was holding a pillow over his side, it probably was hurting now that he was thrusting, he was thrusting his hips harder as Sam's fingers massaged roughly over his prostate.

"Oh goddamn... _fuck!"_

Sam felt Dean shuddering, he thrust his fingers in hard. Dean looked down, he saw Sam unzip his jeans and groaned as he slid his hand down and started jerking off. Sam couldn't take it, sucking on his brother's big cock, watching him get in to getting fingered was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen.

"Fuck me Sam. Please, want you in me _so_ damn bad."

"Dean, no way, not here, not now."

"Just straddle me then, wanna feel you on top of me."

Sam sighed, he knew he shouldn't have done this but he knew they were both so damn horny they were about to go insane. Dean pulled on Sam's arm and jerked him forward. Sam straddled his brother's hips, fighting back the urge to just hold him down and fuck the hell out of him. He wanted to so bad, the only thing he wanted more was for Dean to bend him over. 

"Shove your pants down and pull your dick out."

"Dean what if-"

"I don't give a fuck just do it."

Sam gave in and carefully moved around Dean and shoved his jeans and boxers down. Dean grabbed both of their cocks and started moving his fist up hard and tight, thrusting his hips. Sam groaned, it felt so good to have his aching erection tight against Dean's. It felt incredible, he wished they could fuck more than anything. By the way Dean looked, he knew most likely they would be fucking by the end of the night. Dean seemed OK, so Sam stopped worrying. It felt too good to care about anything.

Dean sat up and kissed him, pulling him close. They were thrusting into Dean's fist, precome was sliding down his hand. Sam pulled back, he started sucking on Dean's neck. Dean grunted, pushing up harder then growled Sam's name in his ear. Sam was so close, Dean was breathing heavily onto his neck. He felt his spine tingling, his stomach clenching. He jerked Dean's face to his and kissed him. 

"Mmm yeah Sammy, _fuck!_ I wanna fuck you so damn bad. Wanna feel my dick deep inside you Sammy?"

Sam groaned and nodded.

"Want me to bend you over, sink my dick deep down inside of you."

Sam was going to lose it, he wanted Dean more than anything as it was, now that he was talking dirty, whispering in a low sexy voice he was going to go insane. He wanted to push Dean back and fuck him, then let Dean bend him over but he knew it would end up hurting him.

"Fuck, my cock is throbbing right now. Wants you so bad. Loved it when you were blowing me, shit I wanna blow you. Oh god damn, I wanna blow you while you blow me. Finger your ass while we blow each other. Wanna eat that ass. Imagine my hot tongue sliding in you and-"

"Dean..." Sam's eyes were squeezed shut, he was grunting and panting, rocking into Dean. Dean could tell he was close. Dean was about to come just from watching him.

"Fuck Sammy, you look so damn hot. Shit. You're so fucking sexy. Wanna grab fistfuls of your hair while I fuck you hard. Love that hair. Wanna feel your arms around me, big fucking muscles. You had to wear those jeans didn't you? Fuck, your ass looks hot as fuck in 'em. Look hot as fuck in everything. Oh shit, in nothing. Fuck Sam....fuck I wanna have sex so fucking bad."

Sam was rocking his hips harder, pushing his cock hard against Dean. Dean tightened his fist and thrust up, grunting every time he rocked his hips. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. He looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy. He was so sexed out looking Sam was losing it. He felt like screaming out, they weren't even having sex and it felt incredible, more incredible that anything. He could not imagine how amazing sex was going to be. As soon as he started picturing Dean fucking him, he felt an orgasm building. 

"I wanna ride your big fat cock. Backwards. Wanna watch me ride you like that Sammy? Watch my ass stretch around you?"

"Ohhhh fuck...  _fuck!_  Dean...yes God I want you more than anything, De."

"Mmm me too baby. Wanna watch you ride me, fuck Sammy. Wish you'd ride me right now. Think about it, straddling me...my big dick pounding hard and deep in you. Slamming into your sweet spot. Then you start coming..."

Sam gasped and started coming, Dean groaned as he felt his brother's hot come on his dick and stomach. Dean wiped it up and licked it off of his hand, staring into his brother's hooded pupil blown eyes.

"Fuck Sammy, fuck that was hot. Taste fucking good, can't wait to blow you. Feel your hot come spilling down my throat."

Sam was shuddering, climaxing as Dean thrust harder. "Dean... _fuck._ "

"Goddamn right I wanna fuck. Wanna fuck you so damn bad, more than anything. Want you to fuck me too, but you're making me wait. Fucking killing me to wait, had to wait my whole damn life and now I gotta wait even more."

Sam shifted back, taking Dean's dick in his mouth quick and fast.

"Fuck...oh shit Sammy. Son of a fucking  _bitch_."

It only took Sam deep throating Dean a few times and he felt Dean's come spilling down his throat. Dean groaned, shuddering, coming hard. He came so hard it was spilling out of Sam's mouth and down his chin.

"Fuck that's hot. Shit Sam, gonna fucking kill me."

Sam wiped his face off and licked it off of his hand."

"Jesus fucking Christ Sammy...can't wait to tear that ass up. You're so fucking sexy."

"Shit you are, you should bring this gown home with you."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Dean thought a minute then replied. "If I do, you wear some panties?"

"Where am I going to get panties?"

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. "Sammy...c'mon I'm not an idiot."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I do laundry sometimes you know."

Sam felt his face turn bright red.

"Damn! I love when I make you blush. Such a prude, Sammy. Why're you all embarrassed? I think it's fucking hot."

Sam looked up at Dean. He pulled him close and kissed him hard.

"Wanna fuck you while you wear 'em. Shit, wear some tomorrow, pull over somewhere and let me fuck you wearin' some panties in the backseat of my car.  _Fuck_."

"Better stop Dean, you're getting another massive boner."

"Always do when I look at you, or think about you. Fuck, now I can't stop thinking about....Hey, you should go to the motel, check out... _change_."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm fine...you're gonna bust me outta here when you get back."

"Dean..."

"Sammy, c'mon. I'm totally fine."

"Til the pain meds wear off."

"I'll drink."

"Dean...please. Just wait a few hours. Fine, if I go...change...and blow you again...will you stay?"

"Do I get to see your panties when you get back?"

Sam licked his lips and nodded.

"Let me bend you over in the bathroom while you're wearing 'em?"

Sam sighed. "If you feel up to it, I mean if-"

"Oh I'm up for it anytime. I could do it no matter what. Anytime, anywhere baby."

Dean kissed Sam, smiling. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared into Sam's eyes. "Fuck can't wait to do all kinds of hot kinky stuff with you. Damn, I love you, Sammy."

Sam could hardly believe this was Dean talking, and he knew it had nothing to do with the medicine. "Love you too De, can't wait either."

"Then get your ass back quick."

Sam was about to leave when a young nurse's aid knocked and came in carrying a tray. She set it down on the table and pushed it over to Dean. Dean looked at Sam and grinned. Sam rolled his eyes, only Dean would get excited about hospital food.

"Hope you brought me some pi-" 

The girl lifted the cover off, there was jello, broth and some juice. Dean looked up at her, wondering where his food was.

"What the hell is that?"

Sam sighed. He forgot that Dean was going to have to take eating slow, and that was not going to go over well at all.

"Um, your lunch?" The girl replied nervously.

Sam saw her looking Dean over, totally checking him out. Dean could have cared less. He had Sam now but even if he didn't she had to only be sixteen or seventeen. He seemed pretty upset about his food at the moment, Sam thought about leaving but didn't want him flipping out so he waited.

"Lunch? It's...juice and jello...I want some real food."

"Dean-"

"Um, didn't you just get out of surgery a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, so I'm fucking starving." 

"Oh, well...you're on a liquid diet."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sam shot Dean a dirty look. He turned to the stunned looking girl and faked a smile. "Don't worry about it, he'll eat it."

She nodded and looked at Dean one more time and smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Dean was too busy pouting to notice. Her eyes ran down Sam's body and she smiled at him too then walked out of the room.

"Dean, what the hell?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "Right! What're they thinking, giving me that crap to eat. Haven't ate in like forever and-"

"I mean, stop scaring the interns. I mean, she obviously wanted you but-"

"Shut up, no she did not. She was like, ten years old."

"Oh, you'd do her."

"Fuck no I wouldn't. I like.. _.liked_....women with experience. But now...I uh, I just want you."

"Now?"

"Well I always have but you were too stubborn-"

"What the hell ever Dean, you are the most stubborn person in the world."

"Anyway, get your ass moving. Change into some panties, and hey, grab that food you got at the diner yesterday. Sneak it up here for me."

"Dean-"

 _"Sam_."

"Eat your jello."

"Fuck jello. Unless you're rolling around in it." Dean grinned. "Or hey, jello...jello shots, bring me my whiskey. Stop and get some tequila too or something. They want me on a liquid diet, fine."

"I hardly think that's the type of liquid they mean."

"I am so close to ripping this damn thing out of my arm and leaving, Sam. Bring me some booze and I'll stay."

"Fine, anything else your majesty?"

"Just hurry back, princess." Dean winked. Sam was about to walk away but Dean made an irritated noise, so he turned back.

"What? No kiss goodbye?"

Sam saw him smirk then pucker up his lips. He was up to something, Sam just wasn't sure what. Sam leaned down and when his face was close to Dean's, Dean jerked it forward and kissed him hard. He ran a hand up Sam's dick and trailed kisses down his jaw and up his neck.

"Mmm yeah, hurry back. After I bend you over, I want you to fuck me."

Dean kissed him for several minutes then pulled back suddenly. "Don't forget the lube."

Sam nodded and stood up. Dean laid back and watched him walk out of the room, thinking it wasn't such a bad thing that he had gotten sick. If he hadn't he figured he would have never made a move. He closed his eyes and thought about all of the things he was going to do with Sam the second he got back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Wincest smut...lots of sex. I'll add it soon, hope you like it so far!


End file.
